


It took me so long to realize

by MoonlightDreams



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Homura wih glasses and no braids cause I like that variation, I spell Kyouko as Kyoko, I tried my best?, it's not that shippy - Freeform, kyosaya is life, you can see me slowly give up wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightDreams/pseuds/MoonlightDreams
Summary: Homura tries to convince Kyoko to save Sayaka





	It took me so long to realize

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not happy with how I ended it, I'm so sorry if you think it's a disappointment.

Kyoko knew something was wrong. She watched the bluenette's cutlass slice through Elsa Maria’s familiars as they lunged at her. The weapon collided with the witch as the girl repeatedly stabbed it's dark body. A mix of the witch’s blood and her own stained her face and clothes.

Sayaka laughed maniacally as she continued swinging her sword. A few familiars bound her arms, flailing miserably trying to save their master. “It's really true! I really can block out all the pain!” The force of her attack tore through the familiars as the barrier around her crumbled.

Time suddenly stopped around the redhead as she felt someone grab her shoulder. A calm yet shy voice from behind her quietly asked, “Do you wish to save Sayaka?”

Kyoko gasped and turned to look at the raven haired time-traveler. “What the hell is this!?” asked the orphan as she backed away from Homura’s grasp. The girl seemed to warp as she grabbed Kyoko by the shoulders.

“Just listen, please!” pleaded the girl, purple eyes starting to tear up behind her glasses, “Sayaka will certainly die if you don't!” Kyoko looked at the time-traveler in shock as time continued to stay locked in the same millisecond it stopped in.

Time, if it still existed, seemed to slow down dramatically as Kyoko thought about Homura’s words. ‘Sayaka will die?’ she thought to herself. One half of her head told her, ‘More grief seeds for me.’ while the other half longed to protect the bluenette. Her stomach twisted in a knot as Homura’s words continued to echo in her head.

Homura seemed to be able to tell Kyoko was struggling to decide. “Please, stop Sayaka from dying!” the girl squeezed the redhead’s shoulders tighter as she begged, “Please don't let her soul gem corrupt!” with the last words spoken by her lips, she vanished and time returned to normal.

Kyoko looked around for any sign of the time-traveler's presence. She snapped back into the reality of things as the barrier began shaking as it collapsed. “It's not that hard once you learn how to do it--” said the Sayaka in a voice far from sane, all the while her soul gem drained magic to heal her body.

The barrier faded away leaving only the real world. She picked up the grief seed left behind and tossed it to Kyoko. “That's what you came here for, right? We're even now.” The redhead felt a small shiver run down her spine as Sayaka walked towards Madoka, detransforming on her way there.

She let her own transformation fall away and stuffed the grief seed in her pocket. She listened to the pink haired girl try to support Sayaka as they walked the opposite direction from where she was facing.

‘That idiot.’ thought Kyoko as a few drops of rain hit her face. She pretended she didn't want to cry. She pretended like it was all going to be fine. She looked at the ring on her finger and wondered what happened when it filled to the brim with curses. She wondered how long she even had to save Sayaka.

The orphan pulled a box of pocky from her pocket and tore it open. She snacked on it as she walked towards the train station to hide from the oncoming rain. ‘Nobody should ever make a wish for others. It leads to disaster.’ thought Kyoko, wondering if Sayaka could even be saved.

Kyoko waited for the train that went to the station closest to Sayaka’s apartment. Maybe she could beat her rival to her own home.

\---

Sayaka ran. She just ran. Tears rolled down her face, mixing with the cold rain hitting her body. ‘Why did I say all that!?’ asked Sayaka, ‘I'm beyond help now!’ A pit of guilt built up in her stomach as she regretted her wish. The once sapphire blue gem that adorned her ring was now reminiscent of the sky after sunset. She just wanted to go home and cry for being so cruel to her best friend.

Sayaka hoped the train would be empty. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. The bluenette walked up the stairs of the train station and panted, out of breath. She walked to an empty seat and waited for the train to arrive.

‘Why am I so stupid?’ she wondered as she watched dark stains of despair swirl about her soul gem.

\--

Kyoko waited at the station for the bluenette. She felt sort of anxious, unsure of how she would convince Sayaka to clean her soul. In the distance, she could hear the train coming. She ran out of time to plan, improvising is all she has left.

Sayaka exited the train, focused on the nearly black soul held in her hand. She walked past Kyoko without noticing her. He redhead gasped and stood up from her seat.

“Sayakaaaa!” shouted Kyoko as she ran towards the girl, grief seed held tight in her hand. The bluenette turned around in shock as redhead collided with her.

Kyoko didn't really think about what she was doing before running. Her lips gently pressed against the girl’s as she tapped the grief seed against Sayaka’s soul gem. Time went slower as she stared deep into the girl’s ocean blue eyes. Her heart skipped a few beats as they fell.

Kyoko landed on top of Sayaka. In her hand was a darkened grief seed and in Sayaka’s there was a sapphire soul gem. The two stared at each other for a moment before the orphan jumped off the bluenette.

Kyoko tripped and landed on her butt. She felt so embarrassed she didn't know what to do. “W-What was that for!?” yelped Sayaka as she backed away.

“It was an accident! I swear!” shouted Kyoko as her face burned red. Sayaka crawled over to Kyoko, pinning her down.

“Why would you waste a grief seed on me? I told you I didn't need any help!” said Sayaka as she stared into Kyoko’s fire red eyes.

Kyoko didn't know how to feel. ‘Was Sayaka not concerned about the kiss? That was my first kiss so she better be!’ thought the redhead as she failed to reply.

Sayaka sighed and got off Kyoko. The redhead sat up before slouching over. She refused to make eye contact while saying the truth buried deep in her heart.

“Sayaka, the truth is that I care a lot about you. I couldn't watch you tear apart yourself anymore. Homura told me you were going to die if I didn't help you-- do you know how much that hurt to hear!?” Kyoko confessed, Sayaka crouched down to look Kyoko in the eyes. The redheaded girl looked down, away from Sayaka as she continued. “I want to be able to fight by your side on day-- like a stereotypical, cheesy magical girl from a shoujo anime. Isn't that stupid?”

Sayaka smiled and tilted Kyoko’s head up to look into her eyes. “You're not the only one who likes those shows, I still believe in love and justice overpowering any curse.”

“Promise you'll never let your soul gem get like that again--” said Kyoko before pausing, “and I'll believe in hope again!”

Sayaka nodded, emotionally signing the agreement to become partners. “Of course--”


End file.
